Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall furnish all necessary services, qualified personnel, material, equipment and facilities not otherwise provided by the Government as needed to maintain and operate a Biological Testing Facility (BTF) in support of the Contraception and Reproductive Health Branch (CRHB) of the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development. The BTF supported by this contract shall provide the facilities and personnel to perform a wide range of screens, assays, safety tests and analytical procedures, in vivo, in vitro, and ex vivo, for the evaluation of new drugs, formulations and delivery systems relevant to endocrine and anti-fertility activity of compounds that are provided by the Government, and management of the data obtained.